Valvrave the Liberator革命機ヴァルヴレイヴ: Happy time's
by Alastair4898
Summary: A continuation of Valvrave the liberator from the point of Haruto's death. Haruto survives his encounter with cain by the slightest chance that one final rune was created by him re-meeting L-elf allowing his survival, now follow the story of haruto and the other students as they find they're place in the universe. Might be Slight OOC. REVIEWS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM MUCH ABLIGED
1. Prologue

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

 **SO, I'VE CHOSEN TO RE-STRUCTURE SOME OF THIS, IT FELT WEIRD RE-READING IT SO, WITHOUT FURTHER ADO...**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN VALVRAVE THE LIBERATOR**

* * *

"Tokishima Haruto" called a voice, the boy opened his eyes to see the owner of the voice, he had silver hair and Velvet eyes.

"Haruto... i-is that my name" asked the boy weakly

"y-yes" the man stuttered

"Do you know me?" Asked the boy

"yes you're... you're my friend" Replied the man, his voice wavering as if he was going to cry

the boys eyes opened a little wider while he opened his mouth to speak "were am i?" he paused "who are you?". The man seemed taken aback by his question.

"you-you dont remember anything at all?" asked the man

"no, sorry" replied the boy,

he could feel it, his eyes had been growing heavy as they talked, he couldn't resist any longer and let the lids to his eyes droop down and eventually close, slowly he faded into the darkness that was his mind, he could still heat the man calling his name.

* * *

"HARUTO!" Shouted L-elf, he'd just witnessed as Haruto shut his eyes. feeling for a pulse there was but a weak yet steady beat were he lay his hand, Haruto was still alive.

"you saved him..." said pino, the Valvrave's AI

"What do you mean?" asked l-elf

"Haruto had used all of his runes, but just before he would have passed you made him a new one, a new rune thus allowing him to live but when he wakes up he will need to make more runes and feed to survive... that is the best chance for him"

"... i understand, thank you,"

"Pino"

"thank you for your assistance pino" L-elf stood up,peering over the frail body of his friend he could not help but feel a sadness overcome him, he'd actually made a friend even though he'd been nothing but a cold heart'ed solider in most eyes, but not haruto, haruto had seen what L-elf was really like when he body jacked him.

L-elf moved over and sat in the pilots chair, opening a comm to a close friend of haruto's, Rukino Saki, one of the remaining two Valvrave pilots other than haruto.

{BEEP BEEP}

" **Haruto! are you okay!** " called saki over the channel

" **Saki Rukino,this is L-elf, have akira pick us up** " he said

" **L-elf- Wait were's haruto?** " he could hear panic in her voice, there was also desperation and regret, interesting...

" **Rukino Saki, listen and listen well, Haruto has drained himself of all his runes, he has no memories,[She made a visible gasp, as tears welled in her eyes] the only reason he's even alive is because i made him a new one by, re-introducing my self to him as his, friend** "

" **S-so what do we do** " hmm, visibly crying now, he must be very important to her

" **now we wait, and hope, i wish to keep his survival a secret for as long as possible, gather some bedding materials and wait for me to come to you, understood?** "

" **okay, l-elf, thank you** "

{BEEP BEEP}

the line closed

"hang in there haruto, i will not let you die on me yet, not when we have a pact to go through with!"

* * *

Saki was frozen with fear... haruto had no memories,AND he was practically dead!? what does he mean they were immortal, they cant die!... and yet for the first time since they meet L-elf he seemed almost to have lost his control over his emotions for someone other than lieselotte, his childhood friend and savior.

"h-haruto..." Saki was clearly cry at this point, why was he so important to her...

why did he matter so much when she never cared about others so much

the answer was pretty obvious

she had fallen in love with him

the man who had " _raped_ " her had become the man she loved... of course she didn't blame him for what had occured, she could have easily knocked him out before the curse gained full control but she hadn't, and when it had started she embraced him further allowing his curse to take her

she'd lied when she said that the sex thing happened often to her because of her IDOL status, he wsa her first, and even under the circumstances she'd been happy it was him

and now he was almost dead, and he wouldn't remember her, but then

he wouldn't remember her rejection the marriage proposal!, finally a glimer of hope, he wouldn't feel 'obligated' as he'd put it, she could have a real relationship with him

She opened a comm to VVV VI " **they need you to pick up unit 01 please, i have other buisness to attend to.** "

" **s-sure** " replyed akira, the pilot of unit 06

" **thank you, see you back at the ship** " said saki, who then closed the com and flew back to the ship

* * *

when unit 06 picked up unit 01 and landed in the hanger, the crowd was all the remaining students that could stand, l-elf needed to find a way to clear them out to move haruto in secrecy, how though would he manage to move them

he still had his gun

and a knife

he would wait a few minutes then shoot up at the ceiling causing panic to arise and the students to flee, then using the cover of the panic he'd move haruto to were his hiding spot would be in maintenance shaft's until they arrived at a there destination.

Haruto would survive


	2. False news

**AUTHOR'S NOTE,**

 **I have a few ideas about were i want this to go but im not quite sure how to go about it... none the less i fully intend to continue this story, as for updates, they will come at the least once a month if not more.**

 **Disclaimer: i dont own Valvrave the liberator... wish i did... but i dont so, deal.**

* * *

Saki's pov

She wasn't sure what to do, after l-elf just up and told her what to do she felt lost with out the instructions on what to do next

.

.

.

that was until she heard two rounds from a gun go off in the hanger with a hole lot off screaming, she knew he was a little crazy when it came to getting the job done but shooting the _ceiling, in a closed metal box, in SPACE_... he must really be losing his marbles huh.

i ran towards the hanger in hopes to see haruto, but along the way i spotted our red suited prime minister, "Shoko!, hey what happened!" hey, gotta play the part right, no big deal for an idol.

"I-I dont know i was waiting for haruto to come out of the Valvrave but when the hatch opened there was just gunfire, so i told every one to run..." ohhh she was not okay with this, why would shoko wait for haruto after what she did to him! now im just pissed

trying my best to keep hostility out of my voice i continue "go to the other students i'll figure out what happened" shoko just stood there, annoying! "GO!" i yelled at here to get the message through this time.

continuing through the halls i rounded the last corner to the hanger only to see a white haired purple eyed jackass running through the place with one red suited pilot on his shoulders. i decided to keep my presence hidden (if that's even possible to do against l-elf, the guys some super agent shit!). by the time he'd stopped he had just reached a maintenance room door.

"you can come out now Rukino Saki" he said with a smirk, dammit he is good!

"were are you taking him?" i questioned while exiting my hiding place

"Haruto will most likely awaken at some point in the next few hours, the location should be isolated and quite to allow him to fully come to terms with what has occurred, the place that i have deduced to be the best for said event is the cool quite maintenance rooms" (not full of loads o machines, this one is for power diversion were there is lots of buttons but no actual machinery!)

"can i be with him?"

he looked at me with an analytical expression, L-elf has no clue the bond that haruto and i have developed... although haruto might not have a clue either... but maybe he might remember if im with him so...

"I suppose that you wont listen even if i tell you no, will you miss rukino?" he smirked

"no, i wont, you wont keep me away from haruto!"

"fine, but you will do as i say, no questions asked got it?" great he's so taking advantage of my affections for haruto isn't he...

"deal" he looked far to happy for that to have been a good decision, but its to late for that now... " come on, i've got the bedding you gathered for him in here already, i moved it right before you saw me in that hall." he said

wow, so he noticed me from the moment i saw him, damn he's good. i followed him into the room, it was actually quite spacious considering. Haruto's bedding was placed in the middle of the room, there's only a systems control panel in the far left of the room and a stupid high tech space fuse box (thingy) on the wall directly ahead of the door, which speakings of which seems to have a lock... handy. L-elf set haruto, gently... since when is l-elf gentle?, on the makeshift bed checked his pulse after which he stood to face me.

"Rukino Saki, his pulse has gained in strength, i will go to retrieve ration's and other necessary supplies... might i incur that you will be sleeping in this room?" he asked, how the hell does he keep such a straight face, he'd make a killing off of poker...

i blushed at the offer... sleeping in a room with haruto, "y-yes i will, and there's nothing you can do about it!" well... i tried to sound commanding and stuff...

"good, someone will need to be watching him, now i have work to do to ensure this ship makes it to a habitable location, much of my time will be taken... i will be doing check-ups on his condition though, i will return shortly with the supplies..." well, that was easy.

* * *

Shoko pov

On my way to meet up with the rest of the student's, i ran into Miss Rukino who at the mention of haruto's name seemed to be infuriated with me, even if she tried to hide it, i noticed.

Haruto... what happened why was there gun shots when you opened your cockpit? is he really that angry with me or... did something happen, i can't understand, i get why he would be mad, we not only shot him and launched him to the moon, but we called him a monster and wouldn't let him interact in anyway...

wait

There was a gun...

haruto doesn't carry a gun

"L-elf..."

that would have to wait, currently i have to assemble everyone and come up with a plan.

"everyone! everyone please quite down!" i called out

"what was that!"

"why would haruto shoot at us?"

"its payback for what we did to him!"

i had to stop this... banging a small metal rod against the metal walls (ouch, never ever doing that again...) i finally got there attention.

"everyone please relax, one that wasn't haruto... he doesn't even carry a gun, and he didn't board the valvrave with one in hand!" that got there attention...

"if i had to say it would most likely be l-elf doing someth-"

"very good prime minister" said l-elf who is walking towards the stage, caring something red

"L-ELF please explain your actions" i called to him

"Shoko sashinami... please accept this, im sure he'd like you to have it" said l-elf, except his tone was grim

he held out a large red object... which at the sight of shook every bone in my body "why do you have haruto's helmet, what did you mean your sure he'd want me to have it.." my voice was shaky and my palms sweaty, i dont think i can take what i know is coming

" Haruto Tokishima... has died"

my heart stopped then and there... no it wasn't true, it cant be they are immortal, harutos immortal he cant die!, gasps and whispers could be heard through out the crowd...

"h-haruto's dead... y-your lying! haruto cant die he's immortal!" i yelled, screamed, at l-elf

"oh but you see if they are 100% immortal than were are the other two valvrave pilots?" he asked

oh, yeah they were killed by being blown to nothing... but haruto's unit came back missing only the plates for the reactor and the large cooling fin...

"h-how would he have been killed" i was in tears now, my heart felt as if it had been ripped from my chest... i wasn't even paying attention to the crowd any more i just needed to know.

"haruto fought using the valvrave... which as it turns out is a vampire in its own way, it uses runes from the pilot... which are informational particles of pure energy so memory's, DNA, thoughts... haruto was the main collector for the valvraves being the pilot of 01 but when he'd refused to feed it consumed his runes, dont you remember how he couldn't remember the time you ran away together (they argued, he heard about it) thats because the valvrave was consuming his mind... and while he fought Cain, he broke his rune consumption limiter which caused the valvrave to drive him brain dead"

she couldn't believe it... he died because he wouldn't feed and become a monster... and they just kept hurting him

* * *

 **OKAY WELL THAT IS IT FOR THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE FAVORITE AND REVIEW**

 **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ALWAYS APPRECIATED!**


	3. Awakening

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **SO, AFTER LAST CHAPTER I THOUGHT ABOUT WHAT IM ACTUALLY PLANNING TO DO HERE, AND THAT IS TO ADD A NICE YET STILL THEME FOLLOWING ARC THAT TAKES PLACE AFTER THE END OF SEASON 2 SO IN REALITY THIS IS LIKE AN UN-CANON 3RD SEASON... I FULLY PLAN TO DO THE SAKIxHARUTO PAIRING, I LIKE THOSE TWO MUCH MORE THAN I DO SHOKO, SERIOUSLY, HATE THAT CHICK... OH AND SMALL TIME SKIP!,SO VOICE YER OPINIONS EXCEDRA EXCEDRA ON TO THE ACTUAL STORY.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THE VALVRAVE THE LIBERATOR STUFFS, LAY OF :l**

* * *

L-elf POV

(3-weeks before were haruto's dream starts!)

it worked better than he had originally planned, there he stood in the middle of the crowd with shoko, who was clutching harutos valvrave pilot suit helm hard enough to make her knuckles turn white,

now...

now he would assume control and set this ship of their's on the course that will lead to a new empire...

The United Galactic Forces.

* * *

Haruto POV

he couldn't see

and he was cold...

he'd been falling, falling and falling and falling for what seemed an eternity...

there is no light nor is there darkness, the only thing he new was the face of one man and the voice of one other... he'd not heard the mans voice for what seemed a long time now. not since he heard him say something about "supplies", since then he's only heard THE voice, a single sound, the only real thing he has to hold onto...

at times it was a beautiful melody

other's it was just words speaking in his ear

and sometimes, but not often, it sounded broken... as if its owner was crying... he hated to hear such a beautiful voice sound so hurt

often it would say the name that man had called him, "Haruto tokashima" he assumed this was his name, which brought upon him another question,

why was such a voice saying his name...

did he have a relationship with the owner of this voice,

was it supposed to be torture

or was it someone who was saying the name haruto over and over to try and make him do, something,

he knew he had a body, that he wasn't some consciousness that existed purely to fall, he could feel it, the weight of his limbs, the muscle, he could hear the beat of his heart... maybe

maybe it was time to try...

to try to use those limbs...

time to wake up...

* * *

Saki POV

It had been three week's, three whole weeks since haruto entered his 'coma', every day Saki lied there, right next to him, she would speak in his ear, hum a tune, or she would break into tears and sob about how much she was sorry and needed him back... but there wasn't any change, yet.

'hmm la la la la lu low lahh luu la la la low hm hm' (sounds better when you know what sounds to actually make, i'z put thought into it!)

she was currently singing her favorite pass time melody for haruto's 'bed time' song, she'd started to do it at the third day when she decided she couldn't bare the silence

she always held his hand when she would lie with him, she yurned for the warmth that his hugs had given to her.

finishing her tune and looking at the water situation, it was time to go for an errand. she'd always hate leaving him, in case something changes but it was necessary to so she would manage to put up with it.

as she walk through the halls of the ship she received minimal attention as per usual, no-one wanted to look at the monsters... things had changed since the secret was shown and people learned of there immortality, of course they were fine with that part who wouldn't be right? but it was when people learned what the kamasukie fed on that sent them into the fear they were in currently

following usual 'protocol' as l-elf had called it, all she had to do was send a look to the water dispersion team and they'd give her what was necessary for haruto and herself, and no she definitely didn't want to know how he managed to get them to do that, she'd much rather not know to be fair it was probably a torture related method.

as she made her way back to the room, she once again hadn't encountered anyone she new that would actually talk to her, shoko who she'd refuse to speak prolonged conversations with has barley eaten, much less left her... were ever she stays, and akira doesn't leave unit 06 unless she needs to use the bathroom, other wise she has her brother deliver stuff, l-elf was always to busy but, as promised made 2 day interval check-ups on haruto's condition, and almost no other student talks to her.

she'd reached their door to open it, it felt strange yet, right to call it 'their' room and 'their' door, it gave a kind of comfort knowing that she wasn't alone, even if the man she love's was in an a coma.

putting the water in the usual spot in the corner AWAY from the electrical components of the room, she returned back to her usual position next to haruto, took his hand, and spoke good night, then she gave it the usual squeeze...

and it squeezed back...

her eyes flew open and she sat up with the speed of a valvarave,

"HARUTO!" she called to him, hoping, praying he'd open his eyes

his hand twitched again, and again...

and his eyes... slowly but surely, opened,

haruto was awake.

* * *

Haruto POV

he finally managed to open his eyes, it was hard, his eyelid's were oh so very heavy, but he'd had done it,

at first there was a blinding bright light, and then it all came into focus.

he'd heard a sound, it was familiar, very familiar, almost as if it was the voice he'd heard in his dream's

he looked at the source of the voice, and for the first time he could remember... he saw the most beautiful of things he was sure to see in all his life,

there kneeling at his side looking back at him with teary eyes was and beautiful pure black haired girl, she had these amazing violet eyes and a smile like no other, she appeared to have a pale complexion, she was dressed in what looked to be the same outfit as he, only her's was green and had a breast plate, which accommodated her quite nicely (what he's not aloud to look?... pervert), she was at least the same height as him, if not a tiny bit smaller and looked to be the same age

"H-haruto..." she spoke, yes this was the women who spoke to him in his dreams, and she called him haruto... so that must be his name...

"y-you were the one who spoke in my dreams, your voice, is so sweet..." he was tired again, but he couldn't rest yet, not until he learned more of the person before him, "what is your name?' he asked

she seemed to have saddened at the question, but if so it had not stayed that way. "haruto, im Rukino Saki, i-i was a very good friend of yours" she smiled, oh that glorious smile!

"Saki, that has a nice ring to it don't it" he smiled at her, hoping not to make an idiot of himself

and then, she lunged at him, grabbing him around his neck and holding him in close, he was stunned at first but quickly overcame said stun and hugged back, it was nice, quite and peaceful, that and she was so warm, after so long of being only cold he finally felt the warmth, and it felt great.

* * *

L-elf POV

the com began to beep,

(BEEP)

(BEEP)

(BEEP)

he answered the annoying and thought disrupting comm to see a crying Saki.

"Saki, what happened is haruto okay!" he could tell my emotions were shining through the wall he'd built up, but that wall had been cracked so they would occasionally appear at times, much to his inconvenience.

she smiled and cocked her head at an angle, "ask him yourself" she said, wait... ask him myself, she doesn't mean.

"hey its that man who was there when i was in that class sphere place!" said one very confused looking haruto

he was awake...

relief began surging through me, rejuvenating me to the point to were i decided, that no matter what, this ship and ALL the people aboard it, will make it to the planet he'd selected, 'kepler-155c' a hospitable planet as far as every instrument and scientist that studied it says...

and they were going to make this there home,

they would survive together

haruto would survive with them,

on there planet, _**HEIWA**_

* * *

.

Heiwa: peace

 **SO PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, IM WELL AWARE THAT MY POV ISN'T ALWAYS VERY RELIABLE IN TERMS OF 1ST OR 3RD PROSPECTIVE BUT PLEASE BARE WITH ME HERE!**


	4. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

 **So, Thinking more on the subject of were i want this to go, i will write up a list of my ideas for the future at the end of this chapter for the people's who read this to go over, i would much appreciate any feed back on these ideas...**

 **DISCLAIMER: Izz dont own da Valvrave series, so yeah...**

* * *

SHOKO POV

since learning of haruto's 'death' shoko has been in her quarters, also known as the ships secondary command center, she'd found it while wandering aimlessly as she was clutching harutos pilot helmet hard enough for her knuckles to turn white, anyone who'd seen her tried to avoid her at all cost especially if they saw the look in her eye

yes the look she had

her once bright spirited eyes

were nothing but big blue empty husk now

sitting there in her head

staring at the wall

just watching her own reflection

She cant remember how long it'd been since she last ate or drank anything, what was the point, even if she survived what was the point without him, you never realize just how much you need somebody until they are gone, she'd known she loved him but when she heard he'd died, she'd broke

and to think the last real conversation she had with him was only to accuse him of being a monster and confining him to the hanger Albee while not in a combat situation for fear he'd eat someone! HA like haruto would do that! but then why did she do it? she knew why he became one of those- those things... as it turned out it was all her fault, if she'd not gone to help out the person in that car haruto wouldn't have thought she'd died and he wouldn't have used the 01 unit, that's right, it was her fault

this whole thing was her fault...

* * *

SAKI POV

AHHHHHHHHHH! haruto is finally awake, i mean it's been what an hour since he'd actually woken up but, AH!. it feels as though a huge hole in her heart has been filled in and she can start to breath again.

when haruto had woken up she'd contacted l-elf right away to tell him, man could she see the emotion just bursting from him! which was weird and slightly scary as no human has ever seen that man have emotion and lived to tell the tale... well good thing she's not human huh.

"so, uh, haruto... how exactly do you feel?" she asked

Haruto's expression cute expression were he would look at something dumbly and furrow is eye brows told her he was thinking hard about this...

"well to be honest, im still kind of tired, and this this weird pull to my chest almost, but then theirs that feeling when i hear your voice... its really calming for me, probably because it's the only thing i actually know huh" he chuckled lightly

She couldn't help but to blush at his statement about her voice, although it did make sense since she'd talk and sing to him when ever she had the chance so why wouldn't he know her voice the best... why wouldn't it help his mental state.

he said 'pull to my chest' what was that? maybe it was the thing that told him he needed to feed... maybe she could just trick him to bite her, or maybe she wouldn't have to, come to think of it she's pretty sure L-elf said something about him needing to feed to survive when he woke up so it is probably best if he does.

"hey, haruto i have a favor to ask of you" she said with that devilish grin on her face

"uh, sure anything i suppose"

she scooted a little closer to were he was on the floor "will you bite me?" she asked, before she knew what was going on haruto had sat straight up and launched himself right in front of her, she could feel his breathing

"why the hell would you ask that?!" he asked obviously startled by her weird favor

"because, we are of a race called the Kamitsukie **(A/N is that even how you spell it?)** and as it so happens there are only the three of us on this ship that are still alive" she said, tone slightly lighting at the end a the memories of her fallen friends flooded her, they had died such horrible deaths and she was sure that even an immortal being such as herself and haruto could survive being blown to literal nothingness.

"wh-what do you mean, we look just like a human dont we? why is there only three of us?"

"haruto... there are these machines, called the valvrave's, the students at a school we used to go to were all there because they had been genetically altered well before birth, when you pilot a valvrave it injects you with some kind of serum that activates your latent gene's, the ones that make us immortal" she said, she hadn't wanted to mention the valvraves so soon but he needed to know

"Wait were, immortal?" he asked pointing to her, than to himself and back, she giggled for the first time in a while, she felt completely at ease

"yes, we cant be killed unless we are literally turned to nothingness... there used to be five of us, but they were destroyed protecting the people who are on this ship" her voice turned somber as tears slowly fell from her eyes and she felt herself shake ever so slightly, why had they let themselves die?... she'd felt so alone when haruto slept, so very alone

"oh... Saki im sorry i didn't mean to make you talk about something so painful ple-" she stopped him right there, no way was he going to apologize for nothing, she was not letting him do that.

"haruto, its not in anyway your fault okay? now please i need you to bite me, here" she unzipped the top of her suit, pulling it down to reveal just a plan skin tight black shirt, which she adjusted to produce a nice area for him to bite

"Saki i- fine i'll, 'bite' you just, dont go all tsundere on me alright" he said, i couldn't help but smile

* * *

Haruto pov

He looked at the spot she had cleared for him to 'bite' her, why the hell she wanted him to bite her he hadn't a clue unless you know, she has some seriously creepy fedashis **(A/N again, how do you spell that?)** in which case maybe he should distance himself ya know? but Saki is being pushy, and she even went ahead and explained all this shizzle to me so... who know's maybe something interesting and totally not creepy as hell will happen... damn it he jinxed himself

"are you really sure about this?" he asked, hoping for a different answer than what he got, which by the way was

"absolutely sure, now come on and bite me already!" he could hear the worry in her voice, but the again what was there to be worried about, unless he still didn't have the whole picture about this "kamitsukie" business

"fine, here i go" and with those words he leaned forward and set his jaw to the exposed skin, and as if by almost pure instinct, he bit her with a hungry ferocity that he'd not even known he could produce.

he could taste the coppery flavor of her blood... but there was also something else with it, he couldnt put the taste to what it was but it was good and for the first time since he'd woken up an hour and a half ago he was feeling great, he'd long since closed his eyes as the time went by, the only thing that he hadn't expected was the visions, he could see things with his eyes closed things that felt like he should know them but cant quite place it

there was and attack by this dorrisan military faction, there was me from the third person getting into some machine, i fought, i won

then it faded, and i pulled back eyes wide heart beating a million miles an hour, what was that?

Saki must have noticed that something was weird, well weirder because she quickly broke the silence.

"H-Haruto, are you okay... how do you feel?" she still had that worried tone in her angelic voice, ever so slightly tainting its sound **(A/N is that weird, im not trying to be weird but... im pretty good at it so..)**

"Y-yeah fine, in fact i feel great!, but Saki i saw something while i was... what was that anyway?"

"saw something... what like a memory or flash back? a vision?"

"yeah like a memory... except i was watching from the ground as well... **_I_** climbed into some machine thing" her eyes widened at the revalation

"haruto, that was when you first became a kamitsuki... except i think that it was my memory" she sounded happy yet at the same time scared

"so then... what does this mean, when i bite you i get your memory's" he asked

"i guess that makes sense all things considered, that will be very useful we'll have to tell l-elf about this he's going to flip" she had picked up and the scared voice was gone

today was a very good day.

* * *

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

 _ **SO, WATCH YA THINK? R &R**_

 ** _SO AS FOR THAT LIST:_**

 ** _1) IM THINKING THAT ON THE SHIP IM GOING TO HAVE HARUTO COME TO TERMS WITH EVERY THING, SHOKO IS DEFINITELY GETTING SOME MENTAL TORMENT, I HATE THAT *# &%*, AHEM EXCUSE THE LANGUAGE... THERE MIGHT BE AN ATTACK HAVEN'T TRULY DECIDED ON IT YET. THERE IS GOING TO BE SOME HARUTOXSAKI SHIZ GOING ON AND BOY DO I HAVE A GOOD IDEA, WHICH AS IT JUST SO HAPPENS IS THE REASON I DECIDED THAT HIM USING SAKI A RUNE SOURCE AND SEEING HER MEMORIES WAS A GOOD PLAN, ANOTHER THING SAKI AND ARIKA WILL NOT RUN OUT OF RUNS, IM GOING TO SAY THAT BECAUSE HARUTO WAS THE RUNE COLLECTOR THE VALVRAVES USED HIS RUNES AT A 1000 TIMES FASTER RATE BECAUSE NORMALLY THE USAGE OF JUST ONE RUNE CAN POWER THE SHIP THERE ON FOR A WEEK AND A HALF, OVERPOWERED MAYBE BUT THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE "HAPPY TIMES"_**

 ** _OKAY SO NOT REALLY A LIST BECAUSE I DONT WANT TO MANY SPOILERS BUT EH... YAWLS CAN DEAL :)_**

 ** _PLEASE FAVORITE AND REVIEW, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS GREATLY APPRECIATED!_**


	5. Day 2

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE_**

 ** _OKAY, THIS HAS AN ATTEMPTED SUICIDE IN IT, I DO NOT IN ANYWAY ENCOURAGE THIS ACT... IT IS A HORRIBLE THING THAT SHOULD NOT EVEN HAVE A REASON FOR EXISTING PLEASE DO NOT EVER DO THIS OKAY?... NO LAMING ABOUT THIS ITS PART OF THE STORY IM SORRY IF THIS INFURIATES OR OFFENDS YOU_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER_** _ **: I DO NOT OWN VALVRAVE THE LIBERATOR**_

* * *

Saki POV

Saki woke to the now familiar hum of the maintenance room that she and haruto had been using, She was so excited that haruto had woken up that she'd forgotten to watch the time, especially after learning about harutos ability to peer into the memories of those he feed's on. The potential for their relationship had doubled because haruto wouldn't feel obligated to do anything for her, she'd still have to figure out how to block out certain things so he doesn't witness the... ' _raping'_ he'd done, although as she'd repeated to herself AND him (he just wouldn't listen when she talked to him!), she could have easily knocked him out or at the least brought him back to his senses and yet, she'd let him take her... and she still wouldn't regret it

deciding that she'd lied there long enough she opened her purple velvet eyes, only to be greeted by a mound of soft fluffy brown hair belonging to the man she loved, not that he knew that, although with the memory ordeal, he might eventually peace it together.

she sat up, not realizing how close the two had slept until he rolled onto his back and let out a soft groan, his innocent blue eyes fluttered open, she couldnt help but to quietly giggle at how cute he was in the morning.

"morning sleepyhead" she said with a tease

"ugh, man i am so not a morning person" he smiled back at her, that trademark smile he had was enough for her to hop to her feet and yank him up with her

"Wooaah, easy there Saki" she could tell he was suppressing a laugh just from how the corners of his mouth twitched

"come on, your really slow in the morning you know that?" she was smiling at him again, she wasn't sure what it was but she just wanted to smile at him whenever she got the chance to.

"i-i wouldn't know now would i" aannd the mood's gone, he was looking at the ground with a saddened expression

"hey, it's not your fault" she hugged him hoping to bring him out of this funk "you want to know what is your fault though?" she pulled back and smirked at him

"what would that be?" his smile was gradually returning

"killing are happy mood!" she pouted, he laughed at her, until she kick his shin

"ow, what the hell Saki!"

she looked him in the eye " thats what you get party pooper!" he laughed again, and this time, she joined him

stopping their laughter she looked at haruto seriously "hey, haruto?"

"yeah saki?"

"i want you to bite me again today, okay?" he looked at her again but she could tell he was already realizing that she wont back down from this, he shook his head and she cleared the same spot for him to bite her as she had yesterday, hopefully he wont see something bad when he feeds

* * *

Haruto POV

Haruto was not happy, sure he felt great afterward and he could see memories, but not only did that feel like an invasion of privacy but was just plan wrong, he would have to bite her hard enough to break the skin and make her bleed, sure he'd seen how she healed almost instantly from last night but- but it just didn't feel right. he looked at her in the eyes seeing her determination he realized she wasn't going to drop it, so he nodded

she pulled at her suit again revealing that same spot from the night before as he quickly approached her and sat before her

"wait sit criss cross please" she asked

that was weird, but none the less he obeyed seeming as she obviously understood this more, that was until she sat in his lap facing him with her legs curled around his torso

"wh-what the saki what are you doing?" he stuttered, damn now she new this got him flushed more than the blushing on his did, he saw her grin at him like she he was her prey, she could be either really cute and nice, or absolutely fucking terrifying, and he could never figure out which was which.

"getting comfy, why do you not like me sitting on your lap?" damn she was toying with him, he'll just play back

"oh, why of course i like you on my lap... i was just wondering why you were leaning so far away from me" he grinned like the devil as her eyes widened, obviously she was taken aback by his tone and comment in general

"oh, well mister, you certainly are a naughty one aren't you" she giggled as she leaned MUCH closer pressing her chest to him

shit, to much to much he should have thought this through, before she could notice the very solid object beneath her he bit into her neck, which for some odd reason she decided to let out an erotic moan... what the-

he was taken from his train of thought as a wave of energy overwhelmed him, he closed his eyes and felt as her blood and something sweet and energetic flowed into his mouth. it took a minute but a memory started to form

 _she looked at him sweetly and depressingly as she had just finished saying something, he looked shocked and quickly looked up to her, she seemingly used this to her advantage as she lunged forth and enveloped him in a sorrow ridden kiss before jumping towards a green version of the machine he was currently riding in_

the memory ended and he pulled back slowly watching the two holes in her neck fad away as if they were never there

"S-saki, what the... what the hell was that?" he looked at her who was looking back with curiosity and a minor worry, she was still on his lap, and to his regret he was still hard

"what, haruto what did you see?" she was rushing again

"you... you kissed me" she looked at him wide eyed before hugging him, while still on his lap damn

"saki... what was are relationship to one another?" he was trying to be calm

"we, ugh, we we not anything at that point" she just said 'at that point'

"what do you mean 'at that point'?"

"haruto, if you want to know you'll have to keep feeding when i tell you to... okay"

"Sak-" he was cut of

"OKAY?" she was stern this time

"yes, saki"

he was not happy at all

* * *

Shoko POV

shoko couldn't stand it anymore, it was to quite, she was still in her room... only now she had something in her hand

something deadly

she was tired so very tired and she just couldn't take it any more, she wanted to see him, so badly **(** **A/N shoko became obsessed with him with out realizing it, m'kay?)**

time to pay him a visit, she looked at her hand, at the little objects she'd gotten from the medical supplies on this ship, 6 little circle objects were her ticket to go to her haruto... and she was taking that train

she took all six at once no water, then fell back with a smile as she looked to the ceiling, she laid there for half an hour, until she couldn't breath that was... her loungs were on fire she had suddenly a huge pain in her head, she tried to clutch it, but her body wouldn't obey her commands, she lied there spasming unable to breath

as the door opened and she heard a gasp, she ignored it, not like she could turn her head

she was going to him, and she was still smiling

* * *

L-ELF POV

he was having a pretty good day so far, until of course one of his many instruments went off, looking at the screen he saw three large blimps, these were either very alrge asteroids, or enemy ships...

he knew this was going to happen at some point, there was now way they were just going to go free

he could put everyone on high alert, but then if its a false alarm and ends up being asteroids then he will have mad a bad call and he could cause haruto problems with all the noise and people running around, no he would keep this to himself for now

come here you assholes

* * *

 **ONCE AGAIN PLEASE, I DO NOT SUPPORT ANYTHING TO DO WITH SUICIDE OKAY, THAT IS NOT SOMETHING ANYONE SHOULD SUPPORT EVER**

 **PLEASE R &R CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM MUCH APPREACHEATED**


End file.
